Uncomfortable
by Thejesterlee
Summary: Sam beats a man when she finds him trying to rape a girl. The girl ran away in fear and couldn't be found, so when no one believes her story and thinks it's another act of rage. Shes fine, shes used to it. But she can't seem to get the redheaded girl out of her mind. and she can't help but wonder who the mystery girl is. samxcat
1. Chapter 1

I woke up , and my head hurt. My head hurt and I was hungry, I had crashed on Carly's couch like always. As I sat up I couldn't help that a bitter flavor entered my mouth, like the taste you get when you bite too far into a lemon. The taste was evidence that I was still angry , still _bitter _about my day in court the week before. Big fat judge lady told me, I was on my last strike and you know how it goes three strikes your out! Then it's off to prison with me! Big fat judge lady said I was too violent, too risky and a serious danger to myself and those around me.

Same old same old, that's not what I'm angry about, normally if I do something wrong I own up to it, I'm a big girl I can handle myself. What did piss me off was the fact that the Big fat judge lady completely blow over the fact that I only attack that guy because he was about to rape and girl!, right in the middle of an alley can you believe it? But the girl ran off frightened and the perv swears up and down he was just having a smoke, and I raged attacked him. With no witness it was his word against mine , so it was only logical I got the short end of the stick with plenty of outrageous actions in my past, it was a quick decision that I was telling a lie to cover my ass.

I cursed as I stretched my back and stood up , I was incredible stiff and needed some food. I with heavy foot steps, walked over to Carly's kitchen. Firstly I needed something to drink to wash the bitter taste out of my mouth, as I poured out some coke into a cup. I shook my head, taking a sip sighing as I closed my eyes. You know I can handle trouble, I can handle being punished .What I can't handle is my friends hurting me when I needed them the most. Freddie I sorta expected not to believe me I mean he's always been a Nutz, Gibbie is well...Gibbie , I admit Spencer hurt a little on the inside but Carly? She's my best friend she's supposed to always be there for me, and she wasn't. I shrugged the pain off as a joke, but it still hurts, I don't think Carly will ever understand just how much it burned.

When I first meet Carly I was so angry all the time I never wanted to surround my self with others, I truly believed that in the end they just wanted to hurt you, all of them. Carly was really starting to change that, but now? I can feel myself slowly starting to close up again, I hardly hang with Carly anymore it just hurts too much, of course she doesn't really notice. I haven't even told her about how I felt, and frankly I don't think I ever will she can figure out all that shit on her own. I only come to her house when, I _really _need a place to crash besides that we see each other at school. No more iCarly, recently I told her that I'm too old for that shit. ICarly at one point was a fun thing for me, and was actually good part of my life I will never get rid of all those memories . But as you get older you start to realize that not everything is as , _pretty_ and _fantastic_ as it seems. I quickly wash my cup and start to grab my jacket, when a hand covers mine. I look up and see Carly's sleepy eyes there's a smile on her face, it seems sincere . Lucky,

I would give anything to have my smiles be really again. We stare at each other for a moment, before I snatch my hand away, jacket in all and start to throw it over my shoulder. Carly's smile fades as she frowns.

"you've been all right Sam? " I nodded slowly, shrugging

"As good as I'll ever be" she shakes her head, wrapping her arms around her shoulders

"it's just that after you quit iCarly, I hardly see you around...so whats up"

I glare at her for a minute, wishing I could shake her wishing she would just get it. But instead I give a fake smile.

"Nothings been up I've just been busy, in fact I really have to go now...so see you at school" I don't give her time to say anything I just go. Quickly walking out her apartment door.

After all that has been down these past couple of days, I still can't get that girl out of my head. That girl that was being attacked in the alley way. I didn't get much out of her face except big eyes, but she had a head full of red hair. I can't stop thinking about where she is now. What happened to her? Is she okay? I'm trying not waste my time with questions that will never be answered but it's hard. And it's making me uncomfortable .


	2. Chapter 2

The big mystery had been solved, I went out of town for the day. Just driving around bored mostly just driving without a purpose. Before my next light back into town I discovered a small beat down yet awkwardly homey little cafe called "Great Escapes". I decided to stop by and check the place out. Plus I had a serious bacon crave to feed. I had been looking at the menu for awhile , when a soft high pitched sickly, sweet voice erupted my ears.

"Hi there! Welcome to the 'Great Escapes!" where you can Escape and it's great! Can I take your order?"

I looked up about to order the loaded bacon potato with fires and a coke, but the words were caught in my throat . It was her! The girl from the alley! I would recognize that hair anywhere. It hung in lose curls at the ends and was pulled back at the top. She wore red lip stick and fuzzy little sheep earrings. She smiled down at me, and when our eyes meet her smile dropped. She definitely recognized me . She looked so scared her bottom lip quivered and she squeezed the life out of her note pad.

Great I found her! Now what? Maybe I shouldn't do anything but the way she trembled really shook me causing me to stand up, wrapping an arm around her shoulders .

"Hey lets go somewhere we can talk huh? Do you know a place like that around here?"

She drew in her eyes brows in a look of concern , but nodded nether less. She pointed a finger to the back of the restaurant. I nodded and walked us over to the back doors, when we were outside and I had shut the door. She let out a heart wrenching sob.

"A-are you with him? PLEASE! Don't tell him where I am I promise I wont tell ,just please don't hurt me!"

Geeze man this chick doesn't even know me and even she thinks I'm the one who's trying to hurt her.

I should have just walked away, I should have just told her to piss off because she annoyed me, But I found myself feeling an uncomfortable sense of concern for her.

"Look kid, I'm not the one who's trying to hurt you here, I fought that man off you. That's how you remember me okay? So just calm down no body's going to hurt you alright? I won't let them"

She sniffled a little bit wiping some eyeliner off her cheek, looking up at me.

"You promise?"

I smiled at her, god knows why but I did.

"I promise kid"

She looked down at her hands, then suddenly flung herself on me.

"Thank you so much! I-I I don't know what would have happened if you didn't come I was so scared! Thank you ! Thank you so much!"

I rubbed her back, trying to get her to calm down, she was speaking a mile a minute.

"No problem kid, it really wasn't"

I have no idea what I was doing right now, why couldn't I stop thinking about her? And now that I've found her I don't want to let her go I want to stay with her, I want to keep her safe.

Heck I want to be her hero,I've just meet her but somethings telling me she's got a lot of baggage and all I want to do is help her, that's all I want. These feelings are foreign to me, it's very uncomfortable.


End file.
